1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly to a fringe field switching (FFS)-type semi-transmissive LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve the drawback of a conventional TN-type LCD with a narrow view-angle, manufacturers provide several kinds of wide view-angle LCDs, such as an in-plane-switching (IPS) wide view-angle LCD, a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LCD and a FFS-type LCD. The FFS-type LCD has a wide view-angle effect and high transmission rate, and can operate without a compensation film in terms of advantages.
However, the conventional wide view-angle LCD is normally transmissive-type or reflective-type. The transmissive-type LCD can only display images by using a backlight source and under sunshine or intense environmental light source, the user cannot clearly observe the displayed images due to interference of the external light source. The reflective-type LCD can only be used under intense environmental light source, and apart from the intense environmental light source, the user cannot observe clear images on it, which causes great difficulty in usage of a portable LCD. Therefore, how to have the wide view-angle feature and simultaneously provide the user with clear display images under any environmental situation is indeed an essential target of the LCD research and development.